nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V84
Nintendo Power V84 is the May 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Chrono Trigger *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *# Final Fantasy III *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *# Dr. Mario *Virtual Boy *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Mario's Tennis *# Mario Clash *# Galactic Pinball *# 3D Tetris Super NES ''Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run'' The first featured article is about the cover story, Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run. The 12-page article gives details on the teams and gameplay mechanics for pitching, batting and fielding. ''Mohawk and Headphone Jack'' The next featured game is Mohawk and Headphone Jack. The article provides information on the characters and has maps for six different levels. ''Lobo'' This article reviews Lobo, a tournament fighting game based on the comic book character. The article has stats for each fighter. Unfortunately, the game ended up being cancelled and was never released. ''Super Mario All-Stars'' The next article looks at Super Mario All-Stars. It gives a brief overview of each part of the game. The Making of Mission: Impossible This next article gives 4 pages of behind-the-scenes information on the making of the Nintendo 64 game Mission: Impossible. 1995 Nintendo Power Awards ::(See main article: 1995 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the winners of the eighth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 82 and the results were published in this volume. Chrono Trigger, Virtual Boy Wario Land and Donkey Kong Land were voted Best Game Overall for Super NES, Virtual Boy and Game Boy games for that year, respectively. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: ''Blood of the Chozo'' This section highlights Nintendo Power's on-line adventure on AOL, which is a comic based on the Metroid series. ''College Slam'' codes This article lists codes for both the Super NES and Game Boy versions of the basketball game College Slam. They are printed on the back side of the fold-out poster. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES), Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES) and Breath of Fire (SNES). Cyber Jocks This article gives an inside look at the people behind the Nintendo Power Source AOL website. Game Boy ''Olympic Summer Games'' The Game Boy game reviewed is Olympic Summer Games. The article lists each Olympic event and has the current records. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Chrono Trigger (SNES), Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES), Breath of Fire II (SNES), and Earthworm Jim (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run'' (SNES), Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES), Super Mario All-Stars (SNES) and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Pilotwings 64 (N64), Super Mario 64 (N64) and Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (N64). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power Awards